finalfantasyfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Final Fantasy
Este articulo es sobre el juego titulado, ''Final Fantasy. Para más información acerca de la saga, véa Final Fantasy (Saga).'' } |} Final Fantasy es un juego RPG desarrollado y publicado por Square Co., Ltd. para la Nintendo Entertainment System en 1987, y es el juego que inició la serie de Square de Final Fantasy. Final Fantasy ha sido posteriormente rehecho para diferentes videoconsolas y soportes portatiles, incluyendo el MSX 2 (convertido y realizado por Microcabin) y la Bandai WonderSwan Color. También ha sido producido para dos versiones de moviles japoneses: el NTT DoCoMo FOMA 900i series (como Final Fantasy i) y el CDMA 1X WIN-compatible W21x series de teléfonos moviles para au/KDDI (como Final Fantasy EZ). El juego frecuentemente ha sido estado unido a su predecesor, Final Fantasy II. La recopilación de los dos juegos ha sido realizada para Family Computer, PlayStation, y Game Boy Advance. Final Fantasy fue desarrollador durante la casi quiebra de Square en 1987. En un ambiente hostil, el productor/director Hironobu Sakaguchi declaró que era su juego final y sería un RPG, fantasy, de ahí el título. Sin embargo de ser el último juego de Square, Final Fantasy resultó tener el mayor éxito en Japón, no salvando solamente de la quiebra a Square, sino que consiguió ser la segunda mayor franquicia de RPG del país (después de Enix y el Dragon Quest). Siguiendo el éxito en obtenido en América del Norte con Dragon Quest (conocido como Dragon Warrior), Nintendo América transladó Final Fantasy al inglés y lo publicó en América del Norte en 1990. La versió Norteamericana de Final Fantasy fue recibida con poco éxito, debido en parte partly a las tácticas agresivas de marketing de Nintendo. El juego no llegó a Europa y Australa hasta 2003 cuando se publicó Final Fantasy Origins. Final Fantasy, junto con el primer Dragon Quest, resultó ser uno de los juegos que más han influido en el género RPG, y jugando un mayor rol en legitimización y popularización del género. Graficamente y musicalmente, tuvo un mayor resplandor que muchos de sus contemporáneos. Críticas actuales señalan que el juego es malo en comparación con el nivel de sus predecesores, ya que necesitas mucho mas tiempo vagando en la búsqueda de encuentros de batallas para subir la experiencia y los niveles de dinero que explorando y solventando puzzles. Sin embargo, esto era común entre los juegos de RPG de la época, y es uno que en muchos aspectos, tendría su buen sitio entre la mitad de los años 90. El compositor de Final Fantasy fue Nobuo Uematsu, y este fue su decimosexto trabajo en la composición de videojuegos. Historia Final Fantasy toma lugar en un mundo fantástico sin nombre con tres grandes continentes. Los poderes elementales en este mundo estan determinados por el estado de los cuatro cristales luminosos ("orbs" en la versión Norteamericana), que gobiernan el poder de cada uno de los cuatro elementos clásicos: tierra, fuego, agua, y viento. En los siglos anteriores al comienzo del juego, tormentas violentas hundieron el Santuario Divino que sirvió como centro de una civilización basada en el mar, y el cristal de agua se sumió en tinieblas. Simultaneamente, un grupo de gente conocidos como los Lefeinish, usaron el poder del cristal del viento para construir estaciones gigantes en el cielo ("Sky Castle") y aeronaves, estos también vieron el deterioro de su país y como el cristal del viento se sumía en tinieblas. Finalmente, los cristales de tierra y de fuego también acabaron sumidos en tinieblas, pudriendo la tierra con feroces incendios, y devastando la ciudad agrícola de Melmond. La vegetación de la llanura también se descompuso. Tiempo más tarde, un sabio llamado Luka anticipó una profecía que decía que cuatro Guerreros de la Luz vendrían a salvar al mundo de la oscuridad. El juego comienza con la aparición de cuatro jovenes Guerreros de la Luz, los protagonistas de la historia. Cada uno portando uno de los cristales oscuros.Llegaron a Cornelia, un poderoso reino en el que habían secuestrado a la princesa, Sara, por un malvado caballero llamado Gárland. Los Guerreros de la Luz viajan a las ruinas del Templo del Caos en el rincón de Cornelia, derrotaron a Gárland, y devolvieron a la Princesa Sara a casa. El agradecido Rey de Cornelia construye un puente que se une al este del país para que los Guerrero de la Luz puedan continuar su travesía. Viajando al este, los Guerreros de la Luz se enteran de que un mago llamado Astos ha estado aterrorizando en el área del mar interior meridional del continente, Elfheim, y había robado un cristal la bruja Matoya que necesita para sus visiones, cayendo asi al rey de los elfos en coma, y, roba además la corona de un rey sin importancia del oeste.Ellos liberan la ciudad de Pravoka de una banda de piratas, y adquieren el barco para su uso propio. Los Guerreros de la Luz ahora tienen la posibilidad de viajar a través del agua, pero permancecen atrapados por los Aldean Sea, en el centro de un gran continente. Unos grandes bloques de roca son la única salida de este mar. Allí un grupo de Enanos intentan eliminarlas pero no pueden hacerlo sin Nitro Powder. El Nitro Powder se encuentra en una habitación cerrada en el Castillo de Cornelia, la única llave, esta guardada por el durmiente Principe Elfo. Recuperan la corona robada, pero descubren que el rey es realmente Astos. Tras derrotar a Astos, los Guerreros de la Luz recuperan el cristal de Matoya y lo devuelven. La bruja realiza un brebaje que despierta al Principe Elfo. El principe les da la Llave Mística, y así viajan Castillo de Cornelia y recuperan el Nitro Powder, para darselo a los enanos y ayudarles a terminar el canal. Con las rocas eliminadas, los Guerreros de la Luz pueden continuar al mundo más grande. Llegando a Melmond, los Guerreros de la luz buscan destruir al villano de la Tierra, Lich, quien es el responsable de la putrefacción de la tierra. Los Guerreros de la Luz entonces entran en el Mt. Gulg ("Gurgu Volcano") y derrotan al villano del fuego, Marilith ("Kary"). Los Guerreros derrotan tambien al villano del agua, Kraken, en un palacio sumergido, y Tiamat, el villano del viento, en el castillo flotante. Los cuatro villanos derrotados, y los cristales devueltos, pero aun así los Guerreros se dan cuenta de que no todo ha acabado ahí, ya que ha sido creado por los villanos un archdemon, , Chaos, usando el cuerpo de Gárland, lo enviaron 2.000 años al pasado.Siguen a Chaos al pasado, y los Guerreros descubren que era Chaos quien había enviado los cuatro villanos al futuro, creando una paradoja en el tiempo. Los Guerreros de la Luz, definitivamente derrotaron a Chaos, regresaron a su tiempo, pero se produjo una rotura temporal, ellos y el resto del mundo son completamente inconscientes de lo ocurrido. Jugabilidad :Atención, las referencias siguientes pertenecen al juego de la version Famicom/NES. Para cambios en posteriores remakes, véan la sección de Diferencias entre versiones Final Fantasy comienza preguntando al jugador que tipo de personaje elegir y los nombre de cada uno de los Guerreros de la Luz. Como es típico en los juegos de RPG de la época, los personajes son más participantes pasivos en la historia, y por eso el jugador elige el tipo de personajes, afectando solamente las habilidades de los Guerreros de la Luz en la batalla. Los tipos de Personajes son: * Fighter (Warrior) (Guerrero) — Un especialista en armas pesadas y armaduras que puede resistir una tremenda cantidad de daño. Puede convertirse más tarde en Knight (Caballero), por lo que tendrá disponible para usar armas más poderosas y algunas hechizos de Magia Blanca. * Black Belt (Monk) (Monje) — Un experto en artes marciales que es el mejor sin armas. Causa un tremendo daño en combate, pero no puede llevar armaduras pesadas. Puede convertirse más tarde en Master (Maestro). En la version de Famicom, con un gran nivel el Maestro con las manos desnudas no necesita una armadura ya que puede hacer mucho daño más daño con un simple ataque que otro tipo de personaje; un grupo de cuatro Maestros puede derrotar al monstruo final en menos de dos rondas de batalla. * Thief (Ladrón) — Considerado un Luchador débil con menos destreza en las armas y con pocas armaduras pero el más agilidoso y suerte (habilidad para escapar del combate). Más tarde el Ladrón puede convertirse en Ninja. Ninjas pueden usar casi todas las armas y muchas armaduras, y pueden usar muchos hechizos de Magia Negra. * White Mage (Maga Blanca) — Una especialista en Magia Blanca. No es una buena luchadora, pero es mejor que el Mago Negro. Puede ser mejorada a White Wizard (Hechicera Blanca), lo que permite al personaje usar los hechizos de Magia Blanca más potentes del juego. * Black Mage (Mago Negro) — Un especialista en Magia Negra y un débil luchador. Se convierte en Black Wizard (Hechicero Negro) más tarde. Muchos jugadores de Final Fantasy creen que el Mago Negro es la peor elección ya que sus hechizos pueden ser usados por el Mago Rojo. Sin embargo, el Hechicero Negro es el único personaje que puede lanzar Flare (NUKE en la versión Norteamericana), uno de los dos hechizos más dañinos que afectan con mucha efectividad contra Chaos (la Hechicera Blanca puede lanzar Holy, el otro hechizo, pero es menos poderoso que Flare). * Red Mage (Mago Rojo) — Un personaje factótum, puede usar algunas pero no todas las Magias de ambos,Blanca y Negra, y tiene la posibilidad de tener habilidades de luchador pero no lo llega a ser del todo. Más tarde se convierte en Red Wizard (Hechicero Rojo). La Jugabilidad es similar a muchos otros juego de RPG. El jugador deambula por el mapa mundi, se encuentra aleatoriamente con monstruos. Ganando batallas obtienes guiles, que pueden ser utilizados para comprar armas, armaduras, objetos curativos, hechizos mágicos, y Experiencia, la cual acumulas hasta que el jugador alcanza suficiente ("nivel de experiencia") y, entonces, los personajes obtienen una mayor capacidad de fuerza, resistencia a daño (conocidos como Vitalidad, o VIT,(en USA, Hit Points, o HP)), y mayor potencia emitiendo hechizos. El jugador puede entrar en Ciudades del mapa mundi para salvarse de ataques, restaurar VIT y recargar hechizos, obtener información hablando con los aldeanos, y comprar en las tiendas. Las batallas estan basadas en turnos, e.g: los jugadores seleccionan las acciones que desean en su turno de batalla (Atacar, Lanzar hechizos, Escapar, etc..), y cuando han concluido ejecutan las acciones mientras los monstruos responden dependiendo de su Agilidad. El juego se basa bastante de Dungeons and Dragons. La lista de enemigos que el jugador encuentra a lo largo del juego es casi identico al bestiario de la Primera Edición de Dungeons and Dragons. El sistema de hechizos, por el que los personajes usan magia tiene un cierto número de "hechizos" para cada nivel que incrementa con la experiencia ganada, es otro evidente homenaje. Diferencias entre versiones Final Fantasy ha sido rehecho muchas veces y para diferentes plataformas. Mientras todos estos remakes mantienen la misma historia básica y la misma mecanica de batalla, varios cambios se han realizado en diferentes aspectos, incluyendo gráficos, sonidos, y elementos especificos del juego. A continuación lo que sigue es una breve descripción de las caracteristicas únicas para cada remake. Versión FamiCom para MSX2 La MSX2 standard fue toscamente análoga, en términos de capacidad técnica, para la Famicom/NES, y así, como resultado, la versión de MSX2 de Final Fantasy es probablemente la más cercana a la versión original de Famicom. Sin embargo, mientras la Famicom estaba diseñada exclusivamente para operar como una consola, la MSX2 estaba pensada sobre todo como un ordenador personal. En la practica, el juego estaba sutilmente alterado para aventajarse en cierto modo la MSX2 y no la Famicom, a pesar de que esta última también tenía cambios que no tenía la MSX2. *''Formato''. Realizado en disquete, la versión de MSX2 del juego tenía un capacidad casi tres veces mayor que la versión de Famicom (720 KB vs. 256 KB), pero por otra parte presentaba otro tipo de problemas que no tenía el cartucho de Nintendo, sobre todo el tiempor de carga. *''Cambios en los Gráficos''. Mejoras sin importancia. En general, la versión deportiva de MSX2 muestra una mejora en la paleta de colores la cual añade un cierto grado de vitalidad a los personajes y a los gráficos de fondo. Sin embargo, algunos sostienen que la elección de colores hace que en algunos aspectos los estos parezcan "apagados", y otros defienden que los gráficos de la versión de Famicom tienen una calidad superior, a pesar de la superioridad técnica de la MSX2 en este campo. *''Cambios en las batallas''. El Mapa mundi parece haber sido modificado ligeramente, lo que significa que las "areas" de monstruos del mapa mundi se ha cambiado, y los monstruos aparecen en diferentes emplazamientos que en la versión Famicom. *''Diferente Sistema de guardado''. Los datos del juego no podían ser guardados en el disquete original, por eso era necesario tener un disquete sin datos para salvar el progreso del juego. Por muchas razones, era posible almacenar tan solo un juego salvado en un disquete, aunque era posible tener multiples disquetes para obtener diferentes partidas guardadas. *''Sonido y música mejorados''. La característica del MSX2 es que tenía más canales de sonido que la Famicom, y además tiene muchas más pistas de sonido y efectos de sonido fueron alterados o mejorados. También, mucha de la música de las mazmorras han sido cambiadas. *''Diversos cambios en el motor de juego''. En la versión Famicom, la fuerza del Cinturón Negro (Black Belt) incrementa cuando sube el nivel de experiencia, lo que hace que el jugador alcanze un punto en el que el Cinturón Negro hace más daño sin arma alguna que si la tuviera. En la versión de MSX2, este no es el caso: la fuerza del Cinturón Negro no aumenta tan rápido, y por tanto no puede actuar eficazmente como un buen luchador a manos descubiertas. Además, algunos objetos disponibles (no todos) en las tiendas han cambiado su coste. Versión FamiCom para Nintendo Entertainment System La versión Norteamerica de 1990 del juego Final Fantasy era esencialmente identico al Japones. Pero con limitaciones técnicas, debido a las politicas de censura de Nintendo America, dando resultado a algunos cambios en diversos elementos del juego. * Nombres mágicos truncados. El juego estaba provisto de tan solo cuatro carácteres para los nombres de los hechizos mágicos, lo que significa que muchos de los nombres de los hechizos originales en Japonés han sido abreviados para caber en los espacios requeridos para la versión Inglesa. En estos cambios se encuentra "Flare" siendo reducido a "NUKE", "Thunder" reducido a "LIT" y "Degeon" a "ZAP!" * La cuestión de la censura. La politica de Nintendo America prohibía juegos con algun contenido referente a las imagenes Judeocristianas o referentes a la muerte. Por tanto, algunos gráficos fueron modificados, para que, por ejemplo, las iglesias ya no tuvieran cruces. Versión FamiCom para WonderSwan Color Muchos más cambios fueron introducidos para el remake del juego de la WonderSwan Color. * Cambios en los Gráficos. Los gráficos de 8-bits de la versión de Famicom fueron completamente redibujados para la versión de WSC, trayendo al juego los gráficos de la era de los 16-bits. La paleta de colores era mucho más amplia y las escenas de batalla tenían todas imagenes de fondo. * Similitud con juegos posteriores. los sprites de los Personajes (especialmente los trabajos mejorados) fueron rediseñados para parecerse más a los personajes de los juegos de Final Fantasy de la Super Famicom. En la versión Famicom, tiendas y posadas no tenían un mapa interior: una vez que un personaje entraba en un edificio, era recibido con un menu basado en una pantalla de compra. En la versión de WSC esto fue cambiado para parecerse más a otros titulos de la serie, donde cada edificio tenía un interior, junto con un mostrador en la tienda a través de donde se accedía a la pantalla de transacciones. Del mismo modo, la pantalla de batalla fue rediseñada, con toda la información textual movida una pantalla azul alargada situada en la parte inferior de la pantalla en una posición similar a la utilizada en Final Fantasy II y también en Final Fantasy VII. * Añadidas escenas de video. Pequeñas escenas de video, usando el motor interno del juego, fueron añadidas para expandir un poco la historia del juego. Una de las escenas de video más significativa es la de la construcción del puente por el ejercito de Cornelia. * Ampliación de textos. La versión de Famicom no tenía la posibiliad de mostrar más de una pantalla de texto durante una conversación, lo que hacía que todas las conversaciones con los personajes no jugadores fueran estrictamente limitadas en longitud. La versión WSC se deshizo de esta restricción. * Cambios opcionales del motor de juego. En la versión original del juego, cualquier intento de atacar a un monstruo por un ataque de un personaje podría resultar un ataque "no efectivo". La versión WSC introdujo una opción done el ataque podría ser desviado a otro monstruo más que ser fallido. Asimismo, otra mejora fue introducida a la que se la llamó "dash" (correr) : manteniendo un botón especifico mientras andanbas alrededor de una ciudad o en una mazmorra causaba que el personaje se moviese el doble de rápido de lo habitual. Ambas opciones podían ser activadas o desactivadas en la pantalla de configuración del juego. * Hechizos suprimibles. Como en la versión original del juego, toda la mágia usada por los personajes está continuado por "niveles de hechizos". Cada personaje tiene tan solo tres espacios disponibles para cada nivel de hechizo, pero se da la opción de poder elegir de entre cuatro hechizos. Una vez que ha sido realizado la elección en el juego original, no se pueden "desaprender" hechizos para liberar un espacio para el cuarto hechizo no elegido. En la version WSC, esto ha sido cambiado y se pued eliminar hechizos una vez comprados. * Más espacio para salvar juegos. EL juego original de Famicom solamente podía guardar una partida del juego, y cuando salvabas, el juego anterior era sobreescrito. La versión WSC disponía de ocho espacios para salvar partidas del juego. Además incluía un "guardado rápido" caracteristica introducida para permitir al jugador salvar su juego durante algún tiempo (excepto durante batallas). Esto hacía que saliera del juego, sin embargo, cuando el juego era resumido, el guardado rápido se perdía. * Sistema de objetos modificado. En la versión original, tan solo los objetos especificamente asignados a un personaje podía ser usado durante el combate. En la WSC, esto ha sido cambiado para que haya un grupo amplio "común" de objetos el cual pueda ser usado por todos los personajes. Ciertos estados son curados con objetos y hechizos (como "Life" y "Soft") pueden ser usados durante el combate. El estado alterado "silence" ya no impide usar objetos. * Añadida música. In addition to remixing the soundtrack, composer Nobuo Uematsu has composed several new tracks, including a new "boss battle" theme. * Bosses have more HP. Because many of the above changes make the game simpler than before, the hit points of certain monsters, and almost all boss monsters, have been substantially increased (doubled, in some cases) in order to better balance the gameplay. WonderSwan Color version to Final Fantasy Origins The PlayStation remake of Final Fantasy was released alongside its sequel, Final Fantasy II, in a collection entitled Final Fantasy Origins (or Final Fantasy I+II Premium Collection in Japan). Both of these games were based on the WonderSwan Color remake, and most of the changes instituted in that version of the game remain in this version. However, there are a few differences: * Higher resolution graphics. Although the graphics are basically the same as in the WSC version, the higher screen resolution of the PlayStation means that most of them have been improved to some degree, with quite a bit more detail. * Remixed soundtrack. Nobuo Uematsu remixed the soundtrack to Final Fantasy IX quality to utilize the audio capabilities of the Sony PlayStation and also composed a few new tracks like the ones used in the opening movies. * Rewritten script. In the Japanese language version, the script has been changed to include kanji. The English language translation, too, has been completely rewritten, and is, in most cases, much closer to the Japanese than the original English NES version was. Character and magic name lengths have been increased from four to six characters, as well. * Even more saved game slots. Saved game data takes up one block on the PlayStation memory card, which means that up to fifteen games can be saved onto each memory card. The "quick save" feature of the WSC version has been excised, but in its place a "memo save" feature has been introduced where game data can be temporarily saved to the PlayStation's RAM. This data remains until the system is turned off, or its power supply is otherwise interrupted. * Added full-motion video cutscenes and omake. The game is now bookended with two full-motion, prerendered video cutscenes. An "omake" (or bonus) section has also been made available. It includes a bestiary, an art gallery, and an item collection that are unlocked as the player progresses through the game. * New "Easy Mode". A new "easy mode" has been introduced wherein shop prices are cheaper, experience levels are gained more quickly, and stats are increased more rapidly. This mode is optional and is chosen at the start of the game. Final Fantasy Origins to Final Fantasy I & II: Dawn of Souls Another fairly extensive list of changes accompanies the Game Boy Advance release of Final Fantasy as part of Final Fantasy I & II: Dawn of Souls. Among them are: * Reduced difficulty level. The difficulty level of the GBA version most closely resembles the "easy mode" of the PlayStation/''Final Fantasy Origins'' version. Unlike that version, however, there is no option to switch back to the original difficulty level. Similarly, the redirection of "ineffective" hits, which had been optional since it was introduced in the WSC version, is now mandatory. * Lower resolution graphics. Compared to the PlayStation version. Graphics are more or less identical to the WSC version, although the GBA has a slightly higher screen resolution than the WSC, and certain sequences (such as flying around on the airship) look better on the GBA than on the WSC. * New magic system. The "spell level"-based magic system is dropped from this version in favor of magic point-based system used in more recent Final Fantasy games. Although spells are still classified at certain levels for some purposes (characters can still only be equipped with three of the four available spells of any given level, for instance), every spell is now assigned a point value. When cast, that value is subtracted from a total number of magic points (or MP) that apply to all spells known by a character. * New item system. Many new items have been introduced, including the reviver item Phoenix Down. Healing items are now much easier to procure, and less expensive, as well. Your party starts the game with 500 gil instead of 400 gil as in previous versions. * Omake bestiary. The omake artwork gallery and item collection present in the PlayStation version have been omitted, but the bestiary gallery remains and operates more or less exactly as it did previously. * Miscellaneous game engine tweaks. Certain classes have been modified: the Thief and Monk have become more powerful, whereas the Red Mage has become less so. Stat growth has been altered, and Intelligence now affects the strength of weapon-based magic spells. * Altered save system. The game can now be saved at any time, anywhere (again, except during battles). There are three available save game slots. * Monsters have even more HP. Because the changes introduced in this version make the game even less challenging, many monsters and boss monsters have had their hit points increased once again. * "Auto-naming". During character creation, the player can choose to have the game randomly assign a name to each character. These names are all taken from other Final Fantasy games and include Desh (Final Fantasy III), Giott (Final Fantasy IV), Kelga (Final Fantasy V) and Daryl (Final Fantasy VI), among others. * "Soul of Chaos". Four new optional dungeons have been introduced, one corresponding to each Fiend, and becoming available after that Fiend is defeated. These dungeons are especially challenging and feature items and monsters not found anywhere else in the game. At the end of each dungeon there are a variety of boss monsters from subsequent games in the Final Fantasy series, including Ahriman (Final Fantasy III), Rubicante (Final Fantasy IV), '''Gilgamesh (Final Fantasy V), Phantom Train (Final Fantasy VI) and much more. Final Fantasy 20th Anniversary Edition In honor of the 20th Anniversary of the release of the first Final Fantasy game, Square have announced another remake, this time for the PlayStation Portable. The known changes and features are: *''Soul of Chaos Dungeons.'' The new dungeons from the Dawn of Souls version remain in this version. The music tracks from boss battles were also changed to the tacks of the original games, which consists on 5 new tracks. *''The Labyrinth of Time.'' The new dungeon for this version. It's difficulty is much bigger than any other in the game and its new superboss surpasses even Omega, Shinryu, and Chaos in difficulty. *''Amano art gallery.'' The art gallery featured on Final Fantasy Origins has returned on this version. *''CGI Scenes.'' The CGI scene from the PlayStation version have returned. Versión Wonderswan Color Final Fantasy es realmente un remix de la versión de la primera parte de Final Fantasy sacado para el sistema NES en el año 1987, y su característica más notable es renovación total de sus gráficos. Si antes la resolución era de 16x32 píxels con 4 colores de sprites, ahora en la versión de WonderSwan Color podemos ver Final Fantasy con una calidad de 16 bits parecida a la de Super Nintendo. De la misma forma, los enemigos y los personajes han sido completamente remodelados. Yoshitaka Amano se ha encargado de diseñarlos. Otro cosa muy importante en el nuevo Final Fantasy con respecto a la vieja versión es la pantalla de las batallas, antes representadas en simplonas ventanas y ahora con fondos en pantalla completa como Final Fantasy VI, con nuevos efectos de magias y golpes. A todas estas novedades gráficas se le incorpora un nuevo menú que ha sido completamente actualizado a un estilo parecido al de Final Fantasy IV y posteriores secuelas, proporcionándole un manejo mucho más sencillo. Final Fantasy trae las ventajas que proporciona la portátil WonderSwan Color, como puede ser la capacidad sonora que proporciona este sistema. Las melodías más clásicas como Prelude, Bridge-Crossing Theme y el tema de la victoria, están presentes con una calidad sonora muy superior a la antigua. Afortuadamente Square ha optado por no modificar del todo la historia. De nuevo nos metemos en el papel de los cuatro Light Warriors con sus seis clases disponibles (Fighter, Thief, Black Belt, Red Mage, White Mage, and Black Mage), embarcan una larga aventura para salvar al mundo de las Tinieblas. Deberán destruir a los cuatro Fiends para hacer brillar de nuevo los cuatro Orbes. Desgraciadamente el sistema WonderSwan sólo está disponible en Japón, así que los fans del resto del mundo nos tendremos que conformar con las demás entregas que no sean para esta plataforma. de:Final Fantasy I en:Final Fantasy fr:Final Fantasy ja:ファイナルファンタジー ru:Final Fantasy